


(Fan art) I Have A Plant Mister And I'm Not Afraid To Use It

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: Crowley: “I have a plant mister and I’m not afraid to use it."Aziraphale: "Oh, good lord.”





	(Fan art) I Have A Plant Mister And I'm Not Afraid To Use It

This was my first attempt at digital painting. I did Aziraphale's face first, and then Crowley's face, then put them together. You might be able to tell a difference even between the two faces as I started to figure out how to get the blending and things together.

_Crowley: “I have a plant mister and I’m not afraid to use it." _

_Aziraphale: "Oh, good lord.” _

  
The original post on [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/186342558486/crowley-i-have-a-plant-mister-and-im-not-afraid).


End file.
